


The Longest Nature Walk (Ever)

by thathipsterkaiya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathipsterkaiya/pseuds/thathipsterkaiya
Summary: Two days after his birthday, Phil decides to take his boyfriend Dan for a nature walk. Little does Dan know that this walk will be the longest one of his life (metaphorically, of course.)





	The Longest Nature Walk (Ever)

Fucking Phil Lester and his fucking love for nature.

Dan thought this was horridly unfair being woken up at such an ungodly hour. Just because his boyfriend wanted to take a walk outside and see the sunset.

Yes, you heard correctly, _sunset._

“Come on, Dan! Get off your butt and put on some clothes!”

“ _Mmmmph,_ ” Dan’s groan was muffled due to the pillow swallowing his face.

“M’ don’t wanna go,” Dan whined as Phil tugged his arm insistently, already dressed up warmly in his space jacket.

“Get off your ass or else I won’t have mum cook her signature lasagna tonight.”

Dan slowly lifted his head up from the pillow, already imagining the aroma of Mrs. Lester’s famous lasagna that she always cooks when Phil brings Dan up north from London.

He caved in.

“Ugh, _fine._ ”

Dan donned his black coat and his furry winter hat and looked back at Phil to see him smiling nervously, his eyes seeming a bit hazed with uncertainty and excitement.

The fuck?

~

The Isle of Man was breathtaking before sunset. Dan had to admit, he really appreciated the aesthetic of the nature here. Of course, that was when Dan fell down a hill, resulting in a laughing Phil, a mortified Dan, a new post on Dan’s Instagram and Twitter, and a messy black coat that would end up in the hamper at the end of the day.

They walked through wildflowers, at the edge of a thin forest, and ended up walking by the shore of the ocean.

“This was actually really nice, Phil. Thanks for taking me here.” Dan turned his head to smile at Phil. The sun’s rich color painted Phil’s normally translucent face gold. He looked beautiful.

Phil smiled back smugly. “See? I told you you’d enjoy it!”

Dan pouts. “I was just tired, don’t fucking attack me.”

“Never said I was,” Phil replied playfully. The two of them turned to face the shore and the sun setting before them.

The pastel blue sky was slowly melting into a light pink, then all the sky was a rich gold, the sun embracing the world for the last time before night took over. Dan was amazed by the glorious sight in front of him. Mother nature was a painter, and its canvas was the sky. It was so beautiful, almost as beautiful as the man standing next to him. Almost.

“Dan?”

Dan quickly snapped out of his stupor and turned to Phil. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Phil looked nervous; his hands were shaking, his jaw looked clenched up, the oceans in his eyes storming with nervousness.

Why did he look so scared?

“Yes?” Dan asked with a slightly gravelly voice. He cleared his throat.

Dan felt Phil’s fingers lace between his own, and Dan squeezed Phil’s hand briefly, almost as if saying, “It’s okay, you don’t have to be afraid to say anything to me.”

“I love you so much,” Phil said shakily, his storming blue eyes almost hidden beneath his black fringe now.

“I love you too, you massive dork,” Dan giggled and smiled playfully, but his grin immediately faded when he saw Phil only let out a nervous chuckle.

“Hey,” Dan pressed his hand softly against the side of Phil’s face, “what’s wrong?”

Moths started to swarm in Dan’s stomach. Is Phil breaking up with him? Is he quitting Youtube? Did one of his family members die? Fear started whirling even more in Dan’s mind along with many other terrifying possibilities that could explain why Phil looked so nervous right now.

Silence filled the space between the two men for what seemed like hours until Phil took a deep breath and gripped Dan’s hands tighter.

“Dan, we’ve been together for these past 8 years and,” Phil started, his voice wavering at first, “after spending all of this time with you, I realized just how much I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

Phil’s eyes met with Dan’s, the blue irises flickering in the gold sunset haze.

Phil continued. “I want to live in a house with you, own a dog with you, travel to even more places with you, start a family with you, I want to do everything with you.” He trailed off for a moment.

Dan’s heart was beating quickly in his chest.

“And,” Phil persisted, “I want us to be official. No more lying and no more hiding. So Dan,” Dan watched as Phil got down on one knee and presented a blue velvet box, opening it up to reveal a beautiful silver ring glinting in the dying sunlight, “will you marry me?”

A grin split Dan’s face wide open, even brighter than the light from the golden sunset. Dan knew exactly what his response would be.

“Yes,” Dan grinned.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> wOO after two days of procrastination, I finally finished this oneshot! This little drabble is dedicated to one of my good friends Jill! Since my editing program wasn’t working, hopefully this tiny fic will do for your birthday present from me! Happy belated birthday Jill, love you loads! <3


End file.
